


I can't do everything, however...

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Hugs, set around season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Father's Day at Mount Justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't do everything, however...

"Superboy... Conner." Conner turned from the static on the TV to where Red Tornado was standing in the doorway. He sounded hesitant, for Red anyways. And Red hardly ever called him Conner.

"This day must be difficult for you due to what Batman calls Superman's "hard-headedness", and I realize I can not do many things an organic being can do however... I am here for you. If you need me."

Conner stood up aburptly and pulled Red Tornado into a hug, like the ones he had seen Robin give Batman. "Thanks Red."

Red paused like he had short circuited and Conner was scared he had squezed too tight, but then Red patted Conner on the back and gently put his arm around him. "You are welcome, Conner."


End file.
